


There to Help

by CrazyBatLady



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBatLady/pseuds/CrazyBatLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big jump from stove to robot. The vault didn't help either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There to Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before most of Hatchworth's characterisation came into play, so apologies for any OOC occurances

At first, you were just a stove.

You weren’t anything that nice. Strong cast iron, perfectly adequate for heating rooms and having various things cooked on you. It was a simple life.

Not that you were annoyed when Mr Walter decided you would be better suited as a robot. You just honestly weren’t expecting it.

Going to Africa was all well and good, basically providing an endless source of weapons against those massive copper elephants. It felt good to be doing something more than heating things up for once. Everyone so pleased with you, especially the other automatons you called your ‘brothers’.

While they went to perform, you served the rest of the household. Everyone thought you were wonderful, dispensing sandwiches whenever necessary (harking back to your roots) and generally keeping things in place. People came to you for advice when no one else would help, and you were always there to help.

So you don’t know why you’re down here, with the dark and the rats and the general loneliness in the cellar.

That incident with the badgers, while bad, was not as bad as what some of the other robots did, especially the Jon. You were just trying to rectify the situation. You were told rather little about what happened afterwards, something about a leakage.

How long have you been down here? It feels like so long.

You only hope that you can apologise for what you did all that time ago.

You just want to be of use to someone again, be it for advice or sandwiches.

Metal hearts can break as well, you know.


End file.
